stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cloud
The Cloud is the fourth Episode of Stargate: Odyssey. Plot On the way back to the Milky Way Galaxy from Pegasus the Odyssey is trapped in an unknown Cloud, and the senior staff with most of the Crew is on a nearby planet while Colonel Young attempts to get the ship's power grid back on-line but when a Lucian Alliance Strike team come aboard the ship and attempt to take Odyssey for theirselves and its up to Colonel Young to retake his ship. Story (Space) Odyssey drops out of Hyperspace after being at Atlantis for more then a few weeks, they approach the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. (Colonel Young's office) Carol we just crossed into the Milky Way we're making a pit stop at the Beta Site to drop off some supplies then we'll be home in no time, says John as he leans back in his chair. Good I've been looking over where we can stop by to grab something to eat and I found a great place to have dinner at, ''says Lam as she's sitting in the chair in the control room of the SGC. ''Colonel Young report to the Bridge, ''says Maj. Ronson over the comm. Well I gotta go honey love you, says John as he looks at the screen. ''Love you too and see you soon, says Dr. Lam as she shuts the screen off at the SGC. (Bridge) Colonel Young walks onto the Bridge as he looks at his XO. Major report what seems to be the problem, says Young as he walks next to Ronson. Well Colonel we've come across a Nebula cloud it seems to be tracking us, says Maj. Ronson as he looks at Young. I've tried Changing course but the cloud follows our every move, reports Sarah as she turns to Young who is sitting in the command chair. Take us back into Hyperspace now Major, orders Young. Trying to sir but so far we're not entering the portal, reports Ogle as she's trying to take the ship into Hyperspace. The cloud is getting closer, reports Capt. Franklin as she looks at sensors. FULL POWER TO SHIELDS, shouts Young as the ship starts to shake. (Space) The Cloud surrounds the Odyssey as the shield bubble flickers as the cloud hits the bubble tilling the ship to the port side. (Bridge) Huge shower of Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles make the crew fall to the ground as the lights shut off as Young falls to the floor. The Cloud (Space) Odyssey drifts through the cloud. (Bridge) The lights come back on as the crew get up from the floor as sparks rain down from the ceiling. Report, says Young as he gets up and helps some of the crew up. Long-Range sensors are down, main power is off-line we're operating on emergency power we still got Life support working, reports Capt. Franklin. Shields are holding steadily at 90% we've got no weapons, report Lt. Samson as he's looking at the weapon console. What about the Asgard beaming technology? asked Young as he looked at Franklin. That system is still working, says Franklin as she looks at him. Ok do we have Sub-light Engines Major, asked Young as he walks to Ogle. Yes we do, says Major Ogle as she looks at Young. Alex evacuate the crew to the planet and dial Earth I'll come back for you and the crew, says Young as he looks at his first officer. John what are you planning, asked Major Ronson as he looks worried. I'll attempt to get Odyssey back on-line and come back for you and the crew have the SGC ready a med team, says Young as he's inputting some commands into the console. Yes, sir alright everyone head to the Cargo area for transport, instructs Major Ronson as the senior officers leave the Bridge. (Cargo Bay) The crew gathers into one place and is beamed down to the planet. (SGC) Unscheduled off-world activation reading Odyssey's IDC, says Msgt. Harriman as he looks at General Carter. Open the Iris Sergent, says Carter as she and SG-1 head down to the Gate room to figure out what's going on. Maj. Ronson and the crew emerge from the wormhole and greet General Carter. Major what happened where's Odyssey, asked General Carter as she looked at Ronson. Medical teams treat the wounded as Lam walks up to Ronson to treat his head wound. It was strange we dropped out of Hyperspace to recharge and then all of the sudden this cloud disables us and the Colonel ordered us to evac the ship while he tries to get it back on-line he's probably lost the beam technology and can't transport off the ship, says Ronson as he looks at General Carter. Segrent contact the Daedalus and have Colonel Caldwell head out and fine the Odyssey, orders General Carter. We should probalby go as well Sam, says Colonel Mitchell as he looks at her. Go, says Carter as she looks at SG-1. I'm coming to Colonel, says Dr. Lam. Fine Doctor Colonel Caldwell this Colonel Mitchell SG-1 is ready to beam up, says Mitchell as he pressed the radio on his vest. the beam catches them and they head up to the Daedalus. (Space) Daedalus breaks Orbit and jumps to Hyperspace, on the edge of the Milky Way the Odyssey is adrifted inside the cloud. (Bridge) Colonel Young is working hard getting the main power grid back on-line as well as increasing power to the Shields to keep the propteries of the nebula from touching the ship, then the sensors start beeping. Well at least I got sensors back on-line, says Young to himself as he walked over Capt. Franklin's console to get a better reading on the approaching ship. On the screen it shows that its a Jaffa cargo vessel. Jaffa Cargo vessel this Lieutenant Colonel John Young of the United States Airforce vessel Odyssey we mean you no harm state your situation, says Young as he speaks to the ship. This---free---ship----responding to----signal, says voice over speakers. Free Jaffa ship I'm opening the port 302 Bay you are cleared to land, says Colonel Young as he gots to work on the weapon's console to open the 302 bay and he runs to the bay to greet the Jaffa onboard the ship. (Deck 5 302 Bay) Colonel Young walking to the bay when he sees two Lucian alliance officers come out of the bay and he goes to hiding to see them, and sees them walking out of the bay looking around the deck for anyone onboard as Young is watching from a room he climbs up the ladder to head to the Armory to gear up. (Hyperspace) Daedalus is traveling through Hyperspace. (Medical Bay) Dr. Lam is working on some stuff to keep herself from thinking about John as Daniel Jackson walks in. Hey I was just coming by to see how you're doing, says Daniel as he looks at Dr. Lam. I'll be fine just keeping myself busy till we get to John, says Carol as she looks at him. Look I know how you feel when I lost Shar're I didn't know if I'd find her again but when I did I knew that I was unable to save her and I had to let her go but she's still here in my heart and that's where she'll stay forever, says Daniel as he looks at Dr. Lam. I've not lost John yet and till I hear otherwise I'll keep knowing he's alive, says Dr. Lam as she goes back to work. I've been in contact with Bra'tac he's dispatched two Jaffa motherships to search for the Odyssey in the sector that Major Ronson gave us, says Tea'lc as he looks at Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Mitchell. (Armory) Young gets a vest on grabs a P-90 and puts the mag into it and cocked and got a Pistol and puts it in the holder and got a Zat gun and put it in the vest along with some mags for his P-90 and heads out to take care of the Strike team. (Odyssey Bridge) Commander we've searched the ship but cannot find the Commanding officer sensors are down we can't seem to unlock the system, says a soldier as he's at attention. FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME NOW, Shouts Kiva as she looked at her men. Two people leave the bridge to search for Colonel Young. (Engine Room) Young walks into the Room and Zats two Alliance soldiers who were attempting to unlock the control lock out command, and he looks at the console screen and watches the Alliance soldiers try to unlock the command lock outs. This Lieutenant Colonel John Young commanding officer of this vessel as you well have known you've been locked out of every system except the Communication system and when you feel like giving me back my ship I'll keep disrupting ship systems one by one till I get to Life-support you have five seconds to get off this ship, says Young as he's looking at the Soldiers occupying the Bridge. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Col. John Young Corbin Bleu as Maj. Alexander Ronson Vanessa Hudgens as Maj. Sarah Ogle Booboo Stewart as Lt. James Samson Ariana Grande as Capt. Jamie Franklin Louis Tomlinson as Dr. Ethan Samuels Guest Stars Ben Browder as Colonel Cameron Mitchell Michael Shanks as Dr. Daniel Jackson Claudia Black as Val Mal Doran Christopher Judge as Teal'c Lexa Doig as Doctor Carolyn Lam Mitch Pleggi as Colonel Steven Caldwell Amanda Tappings as Brigder General Samantha Carter Gary Jones as M.Sgt. Walter Harriman